Human Bombs
by deadwomanwalking
Summary: Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Numb3rs or the Eppes brothers.

Rating: Rated R for violence and strong language.

Summary: Charlie and Don's relationship has been on the rocks ever since he got arrested and lost his clearance, but when a terrorist bomber is using people to blow up federal buildings they just might need Charlie's help again, only problem is, he can't help. But someone doesn't know that.

_3 bombs_

_130 victims_

_1 week_

_2 brothers_

Don was on the roof of a building across a parking garage, he was wearing a built proof vest, he was on his stomach next to David who was also wearing a built proof vest. He was looking out with binoculars, they were waiting for something. On a building on the other side of the parking garage a sniper and Colby were waiting. There were a few cars on the roof of the parking garage along with what looked like a system set up, a big screen like one used at baseball games, along with a sound system cameras and two big speakers. No one was paying attention to that, they were looking at one of the entrances to the roof. Don saw a shadow coming out from the rear entrance, he started talking into his ear piece. "Okay look alive people take a shot if you have to, but not until I.." He stopped mid sentence when he saw who it was. "Hold your fire, that's a civilian." Don ordered.

A dark brown curly haired man walked out from where he'd been standing before in the shadows. He walked into the open, a bomb was strapped to his chest in the form of a vest much like Don's built proof vest. He had an earpiece in his own ear listening to commands. He had his hands on his head, leaving himself open, their was fear in his eyes. "Don, you have ten minutes to get over here or he kills me." Charlie said their was a mouth piece hooked up to the speakers. The ten minutes was put on the bored counting down.

**Twenty four hours earlier.**

Don was walking up to the latest crime scene. David was walking beside him. Don walked under the yellow tape flashing his badge as he went. He went up to the security officer in charge. As people were being taken out on stretchers most of them were in body bags. "Agent Eppes I've been expecting you." He said. "Yes Mr.…Brent Miller." Don said reading the security officers name tag. "So did you see what happened?" Don asked. "Yes, I got lucky mostly from fear." He informed Don. "So what happened?"

"This guy walks into the bank with a bomb strapped to his chest, he tells up to get on the ground, then he gave the casher a bag, and tells her to fill the bag. It goes well up until he gets the money then he walks away only to blow up. Along with most of the people inside. I was hiding behind the counter."

"Okay well thank you for your time." Don said then turned to leaving, he saw his brother walking up to the yellow line like all the other people watching the cops work. Don walked up to him. "Charlie you can't be here."

"I'm just watching like everyone else I swear." Don nodded. "Okay buddy, just stay behind the yellow line."

"I will." Charlie promised.

A couple of hours later Don walked into the briefing room. "What do we have people?" He asked. Colby was the first to answer, "nothing. I hate to say it Don but we're at a lost, three bombings in a week. Using people as his detonators, this guy's sick. And he has no patter, no way for us to figure out where he'll strike next. A high school, a restraint and a bank, it doesn't make any since. Don, we need Charlie." Colby said. Don had been thinking the same thing, but Charlie no longer as clearance to work with them and it's killing him. He's pretty sure it's killing Charlie as well knowing he can find him but he just can't help. That's it, after ten minutes of thinking about it, he grabbed up the papers they had on the guy and left with out so much as a bye.

A/N: This is my first Numb3rs fan fiction, I'm not really good with the math, so I'm not going to be using it much. But other then that I hope this story is good. So please read and review thank you.

Numb3rs fan fiction


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer on first chapter.

Charlie was in the garage working his next project though it was all over the place on the black boards on pieces of paper. His mind keeps going from one thing to the next, but most of all he can't stop thinking about the case. He's even secretly working on it, but without all the data he's not going to be able to find him. Unfortunately he can't just ask Don about it because of the clearance he no longer has. Charlie was so deep in his work he didn't hear Don walk in. Don noticed this, he couldn't help but smile, it had been awhile since Don had seen Charlie at work like this. "Hey buddy." Don said. Charlie jumped and spun around. "Oh Don you scared me." Charlie said as he put his hand on his chest and breathed. "Sorry Charlie." Don walked up to Charlie and dropped a folder on his desk. "Clearance or no clearance we need your help." Don said. "Don I want to, I really do. But I…I can't….Not while you're here." Charlie said. Don smiled and nodded. "Alright, I'm out of here." He then turned and left. As soon as Don left Charlie started to flip through the file. Of the three humans used to deliver the bombs but there wasn't any real suspect, there was just to many to narrow down. So it was no Charlie's job to figure out where the next bombs going to be.

It was a couple of hours later, again he was deep in thought when someone walked through the door only this time it wasn't Don. Charlie was actually making progress, he was about to pick up his cell when he saw a shadow in the corner of his eye. He jumped expecting it to be Don again or his father or any of his friends to see a guy with a black mask on so Charlie can't see his face. Charlie may have done FBI training, but the only thing he passed was gun fire and he doesn't have a gun at the moment. He moved to grab his phone and run but the guy cut him off. He grabbed Charlie and threw him against the wall, he hit his head and fell to the ground unconscious.

It was close to 6 P.M and Don was starting to get antsy. He hadn't heard from Charlie ever since he left him at one. He tried calling his cell but he didn't pick up. He called his father Alan had told him that Charlie was probably as his class. Don called there they said Charlie hadn't showed up.

Charlie started to wake up, he had one hell of a headache. He jerked wide awake when someone splashed cold water on him. He saw the guy in the mask. "Who are you." Charlie asked. "I'm not who you should be worrying about Charlie. I ask the questions." He said. He walked around Charlie who was sitting in a chair. He grabbed a vest then walked in front of Charlie. "Stand up." He ordered, when Charlie didn't, he pulled out a gun. "Stand up." He said again, this time Charlie did stand up. "Put this on." He ordered. Handing it to Charlie, he noticed it had a bomb on it. His hands started shaking.

"Don." Colby said as he walked into his office. "What is it?" Don said looking up. "Have you heard from Charlie?" He asked. Don shook his head, "no, I'm starting to worry." Colby was about to say something else when Don's phone went off. He looked at the caller I.D, it was Charlie. "Charlie?" He said as he answered. "Yeah Don, Um…I found out where he's going to strike next."

"That's great Charlie where?" He asked.

"At the parking garage next to the hospital down town." Charlie explained. "Okay where down town?" Don asked.

"It's the hospital where we were born, tomorrow at eleven A.M." Charlie said. "Okay thanks. Hey were are you?"

"I…I'm home." Charlie lied.

"I just called there a few minutes ago."

"Well I just got home."

"Okay buddy that's good, I'll talk to you later."

"Okay." Charlie hung up. He had the vest on him, the guy was just doing the finishing touches, hooking up the remote control detonator. "Very good. You may just live through this." He said as he tightened the vest.

That night Don had finished talking to his people about tomorrow and the plan, where everyone was going to be set up and everything. Then he went home, he walked in the front door. "Dad? Charlie?"

"In the kitchen." Alan called out. Don walked in, "Dad where's Charlie?"

"I don't know, I came home he wasn't here. I figured he was doing something late at CalSci." Alan explained.

"I talked to him a few hours ago he said he was at home." Don didn't like where this was heading. He picked up his cell phone and called Charlie, there was no answer. Now Don was really worried, he Amita she hadn't see him all day, he called Larry same thing. He even called the school. Charlie was no where to be found. Don got the best of two hours of sleep that night.

The next day they got set up, Don tried to get in contact with Charlie but time had run up, so he hung up and got in position.

A black SUV pulled up into the parking garage, he stopped shy of the roof, staying out of sight from the snipers, and anyone else. The guy got out of the car and walked to the back, he opened up the side and grabbed Charlie who had his hands tied behind his back and a blind fold over his eyes. Charlie was pulled roughly out of the SUV. He undid Charlie's hands and took the blind fold off. He handed Charlie an ear and mouth piece. "Put it on." He ordered. Charlie did as instructed. "Follow my orders and you won't die. Today that is." He said then he got in the SUV and drove away. Charlie looked out hoping his brother was out there somewhere. "Okay Charlie put or hands on your head and slowly walk outside." Came the first instructions almost thirty minutes later. Charlie did as ordered. "Okay repeat after me." He said after he told Charlie to stop walking. "Don you have ten minutes to get over here or he kills me." Charlie said. The ten minutes was put on the bored. Don didn't waist any time as he ran down the stairs out the door and over to the parking garage, he wasn't about to let his brother die. When he got to the roof another voice came over the speaker when he was about twenty feet away. "Freeze." Don stopped. "I always wanted to say that." It was hard for Don to figure out if it was a woman or man, the voice was distorted over. "What do you want?" Don asked. "No I do the asking, you just shut up a listen. We're going to play a little game. It's called Simon says."

Numb3rs fan fiction


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

"What do you want?" Don asked.

"No I do the asking, you just shut up a listen. We're going to play a little game. It's called Simon says."

"Here are the rules, Simon will give you a task, you will do the task before time runs out and you get to take a step to your brother. If you don't do as your told or you run out of time, your brother dies. Understand?"

Don nodded, "Yes." He said.

"Good, let's start. Simon says pull your men back and away from the parking garage, you have five seconds." He said the timer started.

"Okay pull back pull back." He ordered, his team got off the roofs and headed to the ground. "Very good, now that I know you can follow orders as well as give them, Simon says throw all your cop gear off the roof. You have ten seconds." Don rushed to take the built proof vest off, his gun two way radio and badge and threw it off the roof, how ever he left his earpiece it, but the man didn't comment on it so Don took it as he didn't know, or didn't care. "Take a step to your brother." He said. Don took a step. Only nineteen more to go and he'll be able to grab his brother.

"Simon says call the press, they have thirty minutes to get here." Don pulled out his cell and called the press, it took them twenty minutes to set up and run this on the news. He took a step to his brother. Who was still scared, but not as much now that Don was there and he knows he's trying everything to get him out of this.

"Simon says call Alan Eppes and get him down here. He has thirty minutes." Don would've refused but his brothers life was on the line here. He speed dialed Alan, talk for a brief moment. Alan had been watching the news when Don called, he was on his way with in minutes of the phone call. "While we wait lets talk. Since you've been so good so far I'll let you ask one question. Any question you want." It took Don a few minutes to think of one. "What's your name?" He asked. He laughed, "for now call me Simon." He said. Charlie's arms were starting to get tired, what with them stilling being up and his hands on his head. Don hated seeing Charlie like this and not being able to help, or get him out of here. Alan was heading up the stairs to the roof of the parking garage, he got there with two minutes to spare. "Don, Charlie." Alan said as he saw his sons. He started to run to Charlie but Don stopped him. "Dad no." He said stopping his father, Charlie wanted to move he was about to when Don looked at him. "Charlie don't move." He said. Charlie nodded staying put. "Good Don, you understand. Simon says Alan take off your shoes." Don looked at Alan and nodded, Alan took off his shoes and put them off to the side. "I see following orders runs in the family."

Don using all his strength not to run over to Charlie. He looked up at the sky it was starting to get late Don figures they've been up here for almost three hours and Simon hasn't said anything ever since he made Alan take off his shoes. Than a few minutes later his voice was back. "Sorry for taking so long, just thinking. So Don what do you know about this case?" He asked.

"I know you're a sick son of a bitch."

Simon laughed. "Is that it?"

"I know you use humans to blow up the buildings, what I can't figure is why those buildings, why those people. Why Charlie."

"Ask yourself these questions, why Charlie, maybe because he's your brother, your weakest link. Or maybe because his a math professor at CalSci, or maybe it's because he works for the FBI, to many maybes to narrow it down don't you think. When you figure it out, let me know." He said. "In the mean time, Simon says you have two minutes to get the bomb off Charlie or he blows up." The timer went on and there was a click from the vest Charlie was wearing. That fear in his eyes went to full blown panic. He no longer cared to hold his arms up. "Don!" Charlie cried out in panic.

Don and Alan ran to Charlie, Don looked over the vest, there had to be over twenty straps keeping it on. And there was no way he was messing with the bomb it's self. He tried to undo the straps but they were a tangled mess of knots. Charlie pulled at the vest as well, Charlie's hands kept getting in, Don slapped them, "Charlie hold still damnit." He yelled. That stopped Charlie's movements. Don looked up at the clock, he had less then a minute. He finally pulled out a pocket knife flicked it open and started to cut the straps off. Alan saw this and pulled out his own giving Don a hand. As the timer was coming close and the ticking on the vast was getting faster. "Don Dad." Charlie pleaded as tears were coming to his eyes. "Get out of here." He didn't want them to die to.

"Charlie we're not going anywhere." Alan said as he Don finished the last strap they had less then ten second. Don took it off Charlie and threw it as hard as he could over the side of the parking garage, then both him and Alan grabbed Charlie using their bodies to shield Charlie from the blast. When the vest did go off the parking garage and the building next door both shook, there were screams on the streets, and footfalls could be heard running up the stairs. Charlie was shaking in his brother and fathers arms. "Well well, you're still alive, I'm surprised. Looks like you Agent Eppes is smart and determined. Just not smart enough to find me, and figure out why I'm doing what I'm doing. Last one. Simon says. Goodbye." There was an explosion from downstairs as the exits were blocked off and the next explosion is one of the beam holding the parking garage up. That's when David and Colby made it up there. "Don." Colby said. "We have to get out of here." Don nodded the building was starting to shake, in just minutes it's gong to collapse and take them all with him. He looked at his father then brother who was still shaking from almost getting blown up. The question was how were they going to get out of there before it does come down.

Numb3rs fan fiction


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

That's when David and Colby made it up there. "Don." Colby said. "We have to get out of here." Don nodded the building was starting to shake, in just minutes it's gong to collapse and take them all with it. He looked at his father then brother who was still shaking from almost getting blown up. The question was how were they going to get out of there before it does come down.

Don remembered something about there being an underground tunnel to this parking garage, he had looked up the schematics with his father before coming here, they had wanted to block off all possible exits but then this happened. Don looked at David and Colby. "David Colby go back the way you came, we'll go this way." Don ordered, David and Colby were across the room and the it was just easier for them to spilt up. "Come on." He said as he grabbed Charlie's and Alan's arms, heading back the way Charlie had come. "Run." He ordered as the second support structure blew, only two more and this place was coming down. Charlie opened the exit and headed down the stairs, with Alan right behind him, and Don at the rear.

They were near the bottom when the third blew out, the Charlie lost his balance and fell the rest of the way down the stairs, Don had grabbed Alan who grabbed the handrail. Don went past Alan and ran to the bottom to help Charlie up. "Come on buddy." He said, then he pushed them through the door and into the ground floor of the parking garage, Colby and David were just lifting the lead to the man whole in the ground, which leads into the tunnel. "Dad you go first." Don said, as David, and Colby helped him get his father down into the tunnel. "Charlie you're next." After Charlie David and Colby went, Don being leader went last after grabbing the lead and just as he covered the whole the last support blew out and the building came crashing down to the ground.

Everyone outside was just screaming and gasping. The news reporters were going on about how the parking garage just came down and there's no way anyone could survive that. A woman was just saying. "I can't believe this is happening, the parking garage just collapsed a few second ago with three agents and two civilians still inside, it would be a miracle if they did survive." Amita and Larry were watching as well, she covered her mouth as tears welled up in her eyes, the thought of loosing her boyfriend hurt, she turned around to leaving when she saw one of the leads to a man whole open and out came Don. "Look." She screamed, everyone looked in her direction to see Don pulling out his brother and father with the help of Colby and David who are still in the tunnel. The reports ran over to get their statements but all they had to say was no comment. There were ambulances waiting to take anyone injured away, but luckily beside Charlie's now twisted ankle from the fall they were all okay.

It took them two hours to get home that night, after getting some to eat and not talking about what had happened yet all three Eppes men came home and were ready to crash. Colby had driven them, and he'd been picking Don up tomorrow because his car's still at work. Charlie crashed on the couch next to Don and Alan sat on his cozy chair. It was a few minutes before Charlie broke the silence. "I know." Was he said. Don looked at Charlie with a curious expression on his face. "You know what Charlie?" He asked. Alan was also watching him waiting for an answer. "I know why those places, why those people, and why me." Charlie explained. "Why Charlie." Charlie looked at Don with a grim look on his face. "He's called himself the next Adolf Hitler."

"He told you this when he strapped the bomb to you?" Don asked. Charlie simple nodded. "He talked a lot, about people, and Jews don't belong. I figured it, the high school it was Jewish, the Restraint was run by a Jew, just like the bank. And we're Jewish."

"Okay Charlie, do you know where he lives, where did he take you?" Don asked.

"He's home I think, I was in a room, there was a window. The street is, Maple Avenue, I don't have an exact location. I'm sorry." Charlie said. Don sighed, he put his hand on Charlie's shoulder, "It's okay Charlie, you gave us more then enough." Don said.

"Well it's late time for bed you two." Alan said breaking up the new silence that had fallen, they both agreed standing up and heading upstairs. Don decided to sleep in his old room, he knew what he had to do next. But that's for tomorrow, as for tonight, sleep is to be had. After all he's only had two hours of sleep in the last 48 hours. It didn't take long for all three Eppes men to fall asleep.

A/N: I hope the subject of Hitler and killing Jews doesn't both anyone. But I also hope it makes you hate the guy even more, that's the goal here. So please read and review.

Numb3rs fan fiction


End file.
